


Girls' Night

by MakaylaJade



Series: For The Gods: The Bria Monique Series [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Morgan, Drag Queens, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Spencer Reid, Gen, Gender Identity, Girls' Night, M/M, Self Confidence, slight angst, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaylaJade/pseuds/MakaylaJade
Summary: “Promise me you’ll at least talk to him,” she said softly, and Spencer sighed softly, his eyes opening again as a fresh sheen of wetness built up in his eyes, threatening to smear the white gel liner on his bottom lash line.“I’ll think about it,” he whispered.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid
Series: For The Gods: The Bria Monique Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969837
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Girls' Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea/gifts).



> Hello! This is an addition to What it Means to be a Fish, and I'm not really sure if it will go anywhere beyond this, because it was mainly a request. But if you do like it and want more, please let me know!

Lo and behold, Spencer had agreed to show the girls his makeup techniques, so he was going to follow through with it. He was talented with it, and if his own tutorials didn’t prove that, then maybe doing it in person would. The girls were so excited to spend a night with him, and officially declared that upcoming Friday girl’s night. He was used to spending his weekends with his fellow queens, but maybe he could take a week off to spend some quality time with friends and colleagues. They respected him all the same, and instead, viewed him in a new light as far as hidden talents went. He had a gift and they were almost disappointed that he hadn’t shared it with them in the past.

Friday came and he was growing nervous. The girls clung to him whenever they could, and while Rossi and Hotch didn’t quite understand their newfound attachment for Reid, Morgan knew exactly what was going on. He began to feel a questionable attraction for his colleague, and he had never been so confused with his sexual orientation in all his life. Reid was a man, of course… But after seeing him dressed like that, looking as beautiful as any woman he had ever seen, he realized that Spencer had a beauty even in his traditional wardrobe and style. He wasn’t a different person in Derek’s eyes, but instead a person with a whole other side of him that he hadn’t known about until last night.

Spencer was a seductive, sexy woman by night but an awkward, socially inept doctor by day. The two pieces of him contrasted so greatly, and if Derek didn’t know the truth, he would burst into laughter if someone told him that Spencer was a well known, successful drag queen by night. Hell, he was practically famous on social media, with nearly a million followers on Instagram and tens of thousands of subscribers on YouTube. He was talented, and it was somewhat sad that he felt he had to keep it hidden from his daily life.

Derek just couldn’t get him off his mind. The events of last night were forever kept on the forefront of his brain, and the way Spencer had _winked_ at him was so uncharacteristically _hot_. Spencer was an awkward man who could barely even catch on to flirting, and he was usually very uncomfortable with anything sexual, but on that stage was a person that Derek didn’t quite recognize as Spencer. No, that was Bria Monique, and she was radiated sexual energy beautifully. The way those long legs seemed to go on for miles before disappearing underneath of that tight, pink mini dress, his slim, surprisingly hourglass-physique, his pretty face where a dark wig, about the same color as his natural hair, fell in spiral ringlets. Absolutely stunning.

Spencer didn’t know that Derek was feeling this way about him, because again, he was somewhat oblivious to the romantics. But that night, he was in for it, even if he didn’t know it yet.

The work day came to an end without incident of a case, thankfully, and Spencer promised to meet the girls at Garcia’s apartment at seven. It was supposed to be a sleepover, and as unsure about that as he was, he finally agreed to it. Spencer decided to show them who the real Spencer was, as feminine and girly as he was. He dressed in a pair of black leggings, a loose grey tank top, and a hot pink cardigan overtop — his typical pajamas. It was not what they expected, most likely, but it was going to be fun to actually be himself for once around his friends.

He brought along some of his outfits just for fun and several wigs in case the girls wanted to try them on or wanted _him_ to put them on, as well as his entire makeup collection, which wasn’t small by any means. So, with a duffle bag on one shoulder, he loaded it into his car and also brought along his portable, wheeled makeup case. This was his lifeline at the clubs, because he always brought everything into those little back dressing rooms to make sure he was pristine for his performances.

As soon as he parked in one of the guest spots in Garcia’s apartment parking lot, he began to have doubts. He didn’t want his friends to look down on him or think of him in a negative light, but when he looked up from his trembling hands on the steering wheel, he was instantly relieved. Garcia led the pack, with JJ and Emily following on either side, all dressed in comfy clothing — Garcia had bunny slippers on. But they were excited to see him and he was greeted with a chorus of gasps and excited exclamations upon seeing his chosen outfit.

“You look so cute, Spence!” JJ cooed sweetly, to which he simply blushed and mumbled a shy thank you. He was given a hug by all of them, and Garcia questioned where the makeup was, looking in his car skeptically but looking somewhat disappointed when all she saw was a duffle bag in the backseat, which she assumed was just a change of clothes. Spencer simply smirked at her, handing over the duffle bag to Emily who took it curiously before he rounded his car and popped open the trunk. He lifted the heavy makeup case and set it down on the concrete, smiling at their surprised but eager expressions. And from there, they went inside and settled in for a night of fun.

Believe it or not, Spencer knew how girls’ nights worked. Hell, he practically participated in one once or twice a week, with his fellow queens at the clubs they performed in. He was surrounded by positive energy when he was there, and he only hoped it would be the same with his female colleagues. He was nervous to be in this situation, because he had never told anyone about his hidden pastime, not even his own mother, who knew just about everything there was to know about him.

But the night progressed pretty smoothly, and Spencer was actually having fun. He wasn’t a big drinker, due to his issues with his previous addiction, and when he didn’t drink, he did so in moderation. So far two hours in, he was still working on his first drink, but it had been long forgotten when he started to do the girls’ makeup. JJ was first. Youthful, pretty JJ. Even without makeup, she was stunning, and he made sure to tell her so.

“How have you and Will been?” Emily asked JJ, who had her eyes closed while Spencer swiped the stick foundation over her skin, beginning to blend as soon as he had made sure to put enough. She didn’t need much though — she had such a nice complexion that he was almost jealous.

“We’ve been good! Will is a pro at changing diapers,” JJ joked, giggles following soon after.

“What about you, Em? Having any luck in the area of romance?” Garcia asked, curling her friends

“Oh please. The last guy I talked to moved back to his hometown in L.A.,” she said with a little shake of her head. Spencer actually chuckled at that comment, and it seemed like his presence was remembered, even if his hands were currently all over JJ’s face.

“What about you, queen?” Garcia cooed, his head shooting up a bit at the nickname since it was a pretty common nickname — when he was in drag. It brought a shy smile to his face though, and he quickly shook his head. Penelope thought it was was almost amazing to know that this awkward man was a drag queen. But she could remember him so well, walking in heels better than she could ever dream of. In her opinion, he was the personified version of the word _fierce._

“Oh, please… Me?” He said with a slight roll of his eyes, only to be responded with a gaggle of shocked girls. He had to know how stunning he was… Did he really not?

“Spence…” JJ said, pushing him back so they could all regard him with somewhat surprising expressions, Garcia looking downright horrified as if he had just spoken blasphemy. Spencer had been told so many times how closely he resembled a real woman in drag, but that was from his fellow queens so it was often hard to really believe them since they always worked to encourage each other. Being a drag queen could be a dangerous job, One incident alone made Spencer uncomfortable leaving the club in his drag persona: he had been hit on by a group of guys, at first innocent enough, but when they discovered that he was actually a man, they nearly beat him for it. Luckily, the club security got involved just in time, but it definitely made him realize that going out in public as his persona was unsafe.

“Come on, Reid, you have to have _someone._ At least a secret admirer?” Prentiss chimed in, the other two girls looking at her knowingly since it was quite obvious who she was talking about. But still, Spencer looked both innocent and oblivious to her not-so-subtle allusion. When they realized that he wasn’t kidding, just looking back and forth between them all expectantly, Emily sighed and rested her head in her hand, Garcia stared at him, and JJ just giggled.

“You… really don’t know?” Penelope nearly whispered, and Emily lifted her head up finally, not wanting to watch Garcia suffer anymore.

“Morgan,” she said, Spencer looking confused again.

“As in…”

“ _Derek_ Morgan,” JJ filled in.

“You’re kidding,” Spencer said, smiling slightly only for it to slowly drop as the others looked at him with an expression of utmost seriousness. What…

“You’re not kidding…” he mumbled then, shaking his head and distracting himself by returning to JJ’s face. She looked at him with those pretty blues, but he avoided eye contact at all costs. Of course, he found Derek drop dead _gorgeous_. He had the physique of a god and his sex appeal would get Spencer hot and bothered if they weren’t colleagues. Or, most importantly, if Derek wasn’t as straight as a whistle. That was probably the most important part, actually, and Spencer wasn’t prone to falling for straight guys. It would only end up hurting him in the future.

“Did you _see_ the way he looked at you?” Emily said, JJ nodding her head immediately.

“He’s got it bad, Spence.”

“He’s straight,” Spencer said dismissively, shaking his head quickly in response while looking through his makeup case for an eyebrow pomade that would match JJ’s brows. He did, fortunately, even though he didn’t usually go blonde. A queen always had be prepared. “He saw me in drag and just got confused, that’s all. Do you know how many men have been disappointed when they talk to me and realize I’m a man?”

“But he _knows that already_ ,” Penelope tried to assure him, “He _knows_ you’re a man, but he still seems interested in you.”

“I’ve never seen him look at someone like he does you,” Emily said. Spencer pulled back and examined JJ’s brows, eyes flicking back and forth between them until he deemed them symmetrical. He put the pomade back in his case, fishing around for his rainbow colored eyeshadow palette.

“Is that the…” Penelope started, Reid smirking and nodding.

“James Charles palette? Yes, it is,” he said, opening it up. It was a well loved palette too, even the adventurous greens and blues showing signs of usage. He swabbed a brush in the warm orange color, getting to the nitty gritty.

“Hey, don’t try and distract us,” JJ said quickly, ignoring Spencer’s hushing and complaints that he needed her to stay still.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He worked in silence for a few minutes, enough for him to finish JJ’s eyeshadow and soon her sleek cat eye too. He swiped a liquid gold glitter over her lids, looking back and nodding his head as a smile grew on his face. JJ was absolutely stunning, even without makeup, but to know that he could accentuate her magnificent features was something that made Reid proud. He finished up with a dusting of blush over her cheeks and a nude lipstick and gloss. When he deemed her finished and held her the mirror, she squealed and the other girls looked excited.

After a few more hours, the girls were all dolled up, and they asked if Spencer planned on doing his own makeup. He hadn’t planned on it… But they seemed eager to watch him, so he gave them what he wanted. He glued the ends of his brows down, the girls looking somewhat taken aback by the action. But he told them to wait and simply continued on. He sculpted his face into that of a goddess, and Penelope made sure to tell him just how pretty he was, even before he was actually finished. He kept it tame for their sake, going for a new eye look with a sharp wing, forming a pretty peach pout on his lips before glueing his favorite lashes on. He dusted a bit more highlighter over his cheekbones and the tip of his nose, looking himself in the mirror and telling them to turn around for the ultimate reveal. He slipped a wig cap on, not bothering with glueing the wig down since it would be coming off within the next hour or so — and he wasn’t going to be performing, so that was another reason.

He opened up his duffle bag, slipping out his favorite wig; it was the same one he wore for his most recent performance, the one they had seen him in already. He slipped it on, making sure it was even and tossing the curls around before letting them fall over his shoulders.

“You can look now,” he said, his meek voice not quite matching the image they were greeted with.

“Dr. Reid, you are _hot_ ,” Emily said in disbelief, the other girls agreeing immediately while Garcia reached forward to play with his dark hair.

“It’s Bria Monique, baby,” he said in a voice that spoke seduction, and he winked at her with no hesitation. Her jaw fell open, and they all erupted into a fit of laughter, Spencer included. Pretty soon, the girls were all laying down, heads pressed together as they spoke of their life aspirations, gazing up at the ceiling as if it held all of the answers. Once they reached a moment of silence though, Spencer realized that the others were probably all sleep, but he didn’t let Penelope’s sleepy request go unheard.

“Promise me you’ll at least talk to him,” she said softly, and Spencer sighed softly, his eyes opening again as a fresh sheen of wetness built up in his eyes, threatening to smear the white gel liner on his bottom lash line.

“I’ll think about it,” he whispered.

Within just a few minutes, he was carried away into the land of dreams, where he was able to rest without disturbances of reality.


End file.
